Unexpected
by Akari Hikari
Summary: Padahal Nagisa dan Kayano hanyalah sebatas teman. Tapi mengapa Nagisa merasa kesal ketika Karma mendekati gadis itu?/Collab dengan Atsui Tatsumi/Complete!/RnR?:)
1. Chapter 1

**Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Unexpected © Akari Hikari & Atsui Tatsumi**

 **Warning : typo (s), Out of Character, penuh dengan ketidakjelasan, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Semua hanya sebatas kesenangan semata.**

* * *

"Hey, Nagisa-kun, coba lihat ekspresi wajahmu ketika melayangkan 15 hits ke Kayano-chan~!"

"Ka–Karma-kun!"

Nagisa merasakan pipinya memanas ketika Karma menunjukkan foto dimana Nagisa melayangkan ciuman '15 hits' waktu itu. Ciuman yang digunakan untuk menyelamatkan Kayano. Malu rasanya ketika kejadian itu diungkit kembali. Terlebih lagi di permainkan dan digoda seperti ini sungguh memalukan sekaligus menjengkelkan.

Sungguh, rasanya Nagisa ingin sekali menghapus foto memalukan itu.

 _Lagipula, darimana Karma-kun mengambilnya. Dasar!_

Nagisa menghela nafas, berargumen dengan si setan merah itu tidak akan pernah menghasilkan kemenangan untuk Nagisa. Mata kebiruan itu tanpa sengaja mereflekasikan kepala hijau yang sedari tadi jadi sunggingan topik.

"Eh, Kaya—"

Belum sempat bicara perempuan mungil itu sudah keburu pergi. Pemuda bluenette itu menggaruk kepalanya, "Tuh kan Kayano jadi salah paham, Karma-kun."

Karma terkikik geli mengingat garis merah muda mewarnai pipi Kayano. Sepertinya gadis itu mendengar ucapannya dan kabur karena merasa malu sekaligus tidak ingin jadi bahan ledekan Karma. Ia melirik Nagisa yang tengah mendengus sebal.

"Manis, bukan?" tanya Karma dengan nada jahil. Menyadari mimik bingung Nagisa, Karma melanjutkan, "Wajahnya tadi~"

"Semua perempuan memang manis kan?" Respon pemuda bermarga Shiota itu. Lawan bicaranya itu mendengus, melipat tangannya. Tampaknya lelaki blunette itu harus sedikit dipancing agar sadar apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Maksudku.." Karma menarik nafas lurus, kemudian menggeleng, "Kalau memang semua perempuan itu manis. Kayano-chan boleh jadi punyaku, kan?" tanyanya dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik ke atas.

Nagisa mengerjap beberapa kali. Perlu beberapa detik untuk mencerna ucapan si surai merah hingga ia sadar akan maksudnya.

"E-eh!?" Nagisa mendelik dengan cepat.

"Ahahaha, kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" Karma tertawa geli.

"Aku hanya bercanda," si jenius di kelas terbuang itu mengibaskan tangannya santai.

Entah mengapa cowok imut itu merasa lega. Namun disisi lain, ia heran pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa? Kemudian ia mempertemukan pandangannya dengan setan merah di hadapannya. Sayangnya, Nagisa sama sekali tidak mengerti apa tatapan serta seringaian Karma, pemuda merah bata itu seperti menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dan feeling Nagisa berbisik bahwa itu _oh-sangat-tidak-baik._

"Kau menyukainya, kan?" Tanya Karma tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap lurus, memperhatikan perubahan mimik wajah lawan bicaranya. Bibirnya masih membentuk sebuah seringaian tipis.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Dia teman yang berharga," jawab Nagisa tanpa keraguan.

"Ya ampun," Karma kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi kepolosan sang pemilik surai blunette, "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu yang bagaimana?"

"Kayak Sugino ke Kanzaki-san lho," lanjutnya masih dengan ekpresi yang sama.

"Huh?" Sepersekian detik, pipi orang keturunan Shiota itu memerah. Nagisa menggeleng, "Ma-mana mungkin.." bergumam halus.

Seringai iseng kini makin tercetak jelas di paras wajahnya takala mengatakan kalimat berikutnya, "Hoo, begitu ya."

"I-iya." Nagisa memalingkan pandangannya, menolak untuk berkontak mata dengan si kepala merah.

"Masa sih?" Masih dengan nada jahilnya dan seringaian khasnya, ia bertanya kembali, "Kau serius, hmm?"

"Iya! Berapa kali aku harus bilang, Karma-kun?!"

Yang dipanggil Karma-kun bergerak menepuk pundak temannya sejak kelas satu seraya berucap, "kalau begitu Kayano-chan.. untukku ya?"

Pria blunette itu bersua tegas, "Bercandaan itu enggak lucu!"

"Kali ini aku tidak bercanda," ucapan Karma terlihat serius serta seringaian tipis kembali terukir di bibirnya.

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin Kayano-chan jadi milikku," sebuah _pause_ , dengan dua netra amber yang menilik ekpresi sosok di hadapannya. Dengan penuh penekanan, ia kembali berucap, "Lagipula, Nagisa-kun tidak menyukainya."

Alis Nagisa tertekuk. "Kenapa?"

"Hee? Apanya yang kenapa?"

Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tersirat sebuah ketidaksukaan yang entah datang darimana. Nagisa jelas tidak suka perasaan ini, namun di sisi lain, lidahnya kelu.

"Tidak, lupakan." Nagisa mengalingkan wajahnya. Sama sekaĺi tidak berniat bertukar pandang dengan orang yang dekat dengan dirinya sejak menjajal bangku sekolah menengah.

Karma tertawa dalam hatinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menepuk bahu Nagisa sebelum pergi keluar ruang kelas dan meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih terdiam memalingkan wajahnya.

Lentera azure itu tidak ingin melihat punggung lelaki jenius itu. Baru setelah siulet itu menghilang, ia menghela nafas. Seraya memijit kepalanya.

Ada apa dengannya?

.

* * *

.

Sejujurnya, Nagisa tidak ingin ambil pusing akan ucapan Karma kemarin. Bahkan ia menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Merasa bahwa semua ucapan yang dilontarkan Karma ditujukan untuk membuatnya malu.

Namun entah mengapa, kini ada rasa kesal yang menjalar di hati kecilnya taktala kedua iris azure itu menangkap suatu kejadian yang tidak biasa.

"Kayano-chan mana yang enggak ngerti?" Tanya Karma dengam senyum sempurna di wajahnya. Pipi perempuan mungil itu sedikit memerah, bagaimanapun Karma itu tampan.

"Oh yang ini.."

"Kalau yang ini caranya..." sebelum menerangkan rumus penyelesaian ia merangkul tubuh ringkih itu.

Nagisa menghela nafas berat. Perasaan kesal itu masih bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Ia menarik bangkunya pelan dan segera mengambil novel inggris yang belum selesai ia baca. Sengaja ia lakukan untuk melupakan perasaan aneh itu.

"Ah, Nagisa. Selamat pagi," sapa Kayano dengan mengulum senyuman cerah ketika menyadari bahwa Nagisa telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pagi, Kayano," seulas garis tipis menyerubungi Nagisa. Entah mengapa rasa kekesalan barusan menguap.

"Wah, hebat! Kamu baca novel bahasa inggris. Nagisa memang wakil jago bahasa inggrisnya Rio ya!"

"Ah enggak juga," Nagisa tersenyum kaku.

"Kayano-chan aku juga punya novel bahasa inggris seperti Nagisa-kun! Mau pinjam? Aku juga ada beberapa kosakata yang sudah diterjemahkan kalau kamu nggak ngerti," Karma kembali bersuara.

"Eh, ada? Pinjam ya?"

"Tentu saja!" Karma mengangguk mantap. Ia melirik Nagisa dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ah~ tapi aku kan tidak sejago kalian berdua. Aku tidak yakin bisa membacanya atau tidak," Kayano tertawa canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu, Kayano," Nagisa tersenyum kecil, meyakinkan gadis mungil itu.

"Eh, beneran?" Kedua manik hazel itu berbinar sebelum Karma menggenggam tangan gadis itu,

"Masalahnya, kita sekelompok pas tugas bahasa inggris. Jadi, Kayano-chan nanya ke aku aja sekalian," saran Karma dengan nada yang sedikit menghasut.

Kayano tampak terdiam sebelum menggangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "Oh, iya."

Nagisa mengerjap memperhatikan tingkah si kepala merah itu. Sungguh, hari ini sikap Karma ke Kayano sungguh berbeda dari biasa. Nagisa kembali teringat akan ucapan Karma.

 _Jadi ucapannya kemarin itu serius, ya?_

Menggunakan seluruh jari Nagisa tidaklah cukup untuk menghitung perlakuan tidak biasa dari seorang Akabane Karma kepada teman perempuan sekelasnya yang kecil itu. Bunyi 'tuk tuk' dari jari sang keturunan Shiota itu menghiasi kelas yang senyap karena pop quiz.

"Nagisa-kun sekarang sedang ujian, loh!" si alien kuning menegur. Ia berdiri di depan kelas dengan tentakel-tentakel kuning yang bergerak-gerak seolah mengawasi siswa-siswinya satu-persatu.

Alis Nagisa menekuk, merasa terganggu oleh ucapan alien tersebut. "Aku enggak mau dibilang begitu oleh makhluk yang mengganggu ujian muridnya dengan tentakel miliknya," ucapnya dengan wajah gelap.

Koro-sensei bergeridik dengan kecepatan 20 _march_ -nya ia segera kabur ke belakang punggung anak yang paling besar di kelas didikannya itu, "Ho-hoi gurita bodoh! Lepaskan!"

"Ta-tapi, Terasaka-kun! Nagisa-kun sangat menyeramkan!"

Nagisa mendengus. Bukan maksudnya untuk menunjukkan wajah seram itu, namun ia memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. Salahkan pada Karma yang telah membuat moodnya turun pagi ini.

Eh, tunggu. Kenapa juga ia harus kesal melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa dari seorang Akabane Karma pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya? Alis pria blunette itu kembali tertekuk. Merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Nagisa?"

Nagisa mendongak, menemukan lelaki dengan kulit gelap di depannya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibirnya untuk menenangkan temannya tersebut, seraya berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Sugino-kun."

Lawan bicaranya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, aku tidak pernah melihatmu marah begitu sih," jeda sesaat sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan, "Jadi kupikir bisa kubantu.."

"Aku bilang.. aku tidak apa-apa, Sugino-kun," jawab Nagisa dengan penekanan ditiap kata seraya tersenyum manis. Dan oh, si anak yang menyukai permainan baseball itu bergeridik ngeri. Merasakan senyuman angelic seorang lelaki mungil yang telah membuat mantan guru berbadan besar mereka merasakan mimpi buruk sepanjang malam.

"O-oh, baiklah kalau begitu," Sugino meringis, tidak ingin memperpanjang percakapan mereka. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh ke depan dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Nagisa moodnya sedang buruk tuh," Sugino berbisik pada Chiba. Salah satu snipper terbaik di kelas mereka menggagguk dalam diam.

Sisa teman sekelasnya tanpa berkomunikasi dan bermodalkan penglihatan mereka sudah cukup mengambil kesimpulan.

 _JANGAN BICARA DENGAN SI BIRU SHOTA HARI INI!_

"Nagisa," kini giliran Kayano yang memanggilnya.

Seluruh warga kelas 3-E terkejut. Pandangan mereka kini mengarah pada gadis mungil itu. Bagaimana tidak, bukankah mereka tahu kalau Nagisa sedang dalam badmood hari ini? Untuk apa pula si Kayano memanggil Nagisa di saat yang seperti ini? Ah, sudahlah.

"Ya?" Nagisa menoleh dan menatap gadis pemilik surai hijau itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu terganggu hari ini?" Mantan pemilik tentakel itu bertanya dengan raut cemas.

 _KAYANO CARI MATI!_ Seluruh bagian dari kelas itu melolong dengan keras dalam rongga dada mereka masing-masing. Tidakkah gadis itu tahu betapa menyeramkannya Nagisa jika marah? Mereka tidak habis pikir.

"Eh?" Nagisa mengerjap sekali. Entah mengapa, mimik wajahnya melunak, tidak segelap yang tadi. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

 _Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Justru terlihat ada apa-apa!_ Seluruh siswa kembali menjerit dalam hatinya. _Tidak sadarkah betapa menyeramkannya dirinya saat ini!_

"Tapi Nagisa-"

Ucapan Kayano terpotong oleh suara Koro-sensei.

"Nagisa-kun, Kayano-san," si gurita kuning memanggil, mengambil jam yang terpampang di dinding dengan mudahnya.

"Waktu ujian sudah habis~" tidak perlu menunggu sedetik seluruh kertas ujian sudah ada di salah satu dari 6 tentakelnya.

"Kalian bisa bicara pada jam istirahat."

Kayano mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong oleh alien kuning itu hingga Koro-sensei keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Haah," Nagisa menghela nafas berat. Lelaki blunette itu merasa aneh sekaligus heran pada dirinya sendiri. Perasaan aneh itu belum juga menghilang dari dalam dirinya. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengannya? Mengapa cuma dalam sehari ia bisa seperti ini? Nagisa benar-benar tidak paham akan dirinya saat ini.

 _"Suka kayak Sugino ke Kanzaki-san, loh."_

Kembali terngiang ucapan Karma. Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya, menyangkal segala sesuatunya.

 _Kayano.. hanya temanku!_ Innernya berkata seperti itu. Kemudian mulai terbayang wajah dari adik mantan wali kelas mereka di benaknya.

Sebagaimana pertemuan awal mereka berdua. Dengan cekatan, Kayano menghentikan Nagisa untuk memotong rambut biru halus panjangnya di saat itu dan membuatnya menjadi twin tail. Kemudian membuat ikatan yang sama pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hehe.. kita sepasang!" Ucapan polos dari Kayano yang mungkin dulu baginya dan Kayano sendiri bukan apa-apa rasanya..

Apa..? Entah.

Jika seharusnya hanya pertemuan pertama normal. Seharusnya tidak meninggalkan jejak besar pada brankas memori Nagisa.

 _Berfikir apa aku ini..?_

"Nagisa!"

"Ah!" Nagisa tersentak, tersadar dari alam pikirannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati raut cemas Kayano yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Nagisa mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" tanya gadis bersurai hijau itu. Jelas tersirat kekhawatiran di dalam ucapannya. Kedua matanya menyipit, mencoba mencari tau apa yang menjadi beban teman dekatnya itu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Ah? Uh, tidak ada, kok," jawab Nagisa dengan mencoba tersenyum menenangkan, namun sepertinya itu tidak mempan karena Kayano masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Ayolah. Lagipula menceritakannya membuatmu lebih baik."

Nagisa mengetuk-ketukan alas coklat di depannya, tampak berfikir. Setelah beberapa detik ia membuka mulut,

"Aku.."

"Hei, kalian sedang berbicarakan apa?" Karma ikut berdiri di sebelah Kayano dan tampak tertarik dengan percakapan mereka.

"Nagisa seperti ada masalah hari ini," gadis bersurai hijau itu melempar pandangan ke Karma, "Aku hanya ingin membantunya."

"Ini bukan masalah besar, kok, Kayano," jawab Nagisa seraya meringis. Tangan kirinya menggaruk surai kebiruannya yang tidak gatal. Secara tak langsung, ia telah menolak uluran tangan gadis mungil itu.

"Hee? Aku tidak yakin," Kayano menekuk alisnya. Tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya.

"Kayano-chan," si pemilik surai kemerahan menepuk bahu Kayano pelan. "Kalau Nagisa telah berkata seperti itu, kau percayakan saja padanya."

"Tapi kan ..."

"Iya, kan, Nagisa-kun?" Tanya Karma dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata. Ia tersenyum cerah, namun bagi Nagisa itu bukanlah pertanda ramah atau apa. Lelaki blunette itu tahu apa maksud tersembunyi di balik senyuman si setan merah.

"Eh benar. Itu masalah anak laki-laki," jawabnya setelah meneguk ludah.

"Hee?" Kayano terlihat kecewa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Nagisa. Gadis mungil itu mendengus sebal, "Anak laki-laki memang merepotkan.."

"Lah memangnya anak perempuan enggak punya masalahnya sendiri?" Karma menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Ya-yah punya sih.."

"Yasudah anak cowok juga," sahut Karma sedikit acuh. Secara tak langsung, ia telah mengusir perempuan itu dari pembicaraan.

"Haah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau keluar dulu," Kayano menghela nafas panjang. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

Nagisa menghela nafas lega ketika sosok Kayano tidak terlihat lagi. Kemudian ia menatap tajam Karma yang sedang menahan tawa geli.

"Kayano-chan benar-benar memperhatikanmu, ya. Aku iri loh padamu,"

Nagisa hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapan sang lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa cemburu seperti itu dalam satu hari," ucap Karma dengan nada jahil khasnya. Kembali meledeknya seperti biasa, "Ini baru satu hari, loh~"

Jemari Nagisa meremas alat tulisnya erat, namun bibirnya tertutup rapat. Entah mengapa lidahnya kelu untuk membalas ucapan si setan merah itu.

"Wah marah nih?"

"...Tidak," Nagisa menjawab dengan agak tersendat.

"Fiuh, baguslah kupikir kau marah karena hal kecil itu," ujar Karma menghela nafas lega. Namun raut wajah Nagisa meyakinkan Karma kalau pria blunette itu masih menyimpan rasa kesal di hatinya. "Serius?"

"Iya."

"Hmm, jadi boleh kan.." si keturunan Akabane menggantung kalimatnya, seringaian khasnya kembali terukir di bibirnya, "Kalau aku melakukannya lagi besok dan seterusnya."

Nagisa tersentak. Hatinya bergejolak penuh dengan sebuah ketidaksukaan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melayangkan kata-kata tajam, namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Perlu beberapa menit untuk membalas ucapan si setan merah hingga lelaki blunette itu menghela nafas berat.

"Terserah kau saja. Itu bukan urusanku."

"Hmm, baguslah," Karma tersenyum lebar.

Si empu helaian biru terikat itu menutup matanya, mengabaikan tatapan yang seolah mengejek. Dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, "Yah begitu."

Dan sebelum ia sepenuhnya bangkit, Karma menepuk pundak tegap itu pelan dan memperpendek jarak antar mulut dan kuping Shiota Nagisa seraya berbisik, "Jika beneran sudah dekat. Doakan aku agar diterima ya?"

"Terserah," satu kata singkat diucapkan dengan nada dingin.

Nagisa melewati lelaki itu dengan tatapan dingin. Ia berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Karma yang tengah menatap punggungnya dengan penuh makna. Nagisa merasa kalau ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya saat ini karena perasaan kesal itu semakin bergemuruh di dalam hatinya.

"Oh ayolah," Nagisa bergumam pelan. Jemarinya mengacak-acak surai biru itu, "itu cuma keisengan Karma-kun dan itu tidak ada bedanya dari tiap harinya," Nagisa menidurkan dirinya di rerumputan. Kedua iris azurenya menerawang langit yang dipenuhi gumpalan awan putih, "Kenapa.. jadi sekesal ini..?"

Ini benar-benar bukan seperti dirinya.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Hai semua. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic collab pertama kami. Maaf jika banyak typo atau kesalahan EYD lainnya. Ini hanyalah sebatas kesenangan semata kami.

Silahkan komentar sesuai isi hati kalian~ saran dan kritik akan kami terima dengan senang hati :)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

"... apa yang harus kulakukan?" Bisik Nagisa pada dirinya sendiri. Angin menari pelan memainkan hilir rambutnya. Awan bergumul seadanya. Dan ranting berdansa. Cukup untuk membuat suasana gloomy—

"Apanya yang harus dilakukan, Nagisa-kun?"

—Setidaknya sampai gurita kuning mengacaukan melo drama itu.

* * *

. **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Unexpected © Akari Hikari & Atsui Tatsumi**

 **Warning : typo (s), Out of Character, penuh dengan ketidakjelasan, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Semua hanya sebatas kesenangan semata.**

— **Chapter 2—**

* * *

"Gyaaa..! Koro-sensei jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu dong!" Nagisa menyipitkan matanya sekemudian menghela nafas, melalui ekor matanya ia memperhatikan si kuning yang tengah membawa secangkir teh dengan siluet uap-uap hangat—berarti baru dibuat.

"Aku bingung, Koro-sensei," ia menarik pisau anti sensei dan menodongkannya pada si alien.

"..Tentang apa?" Tidak mengubah posisi, baik Koro-sensei maupun Nagisa sendiri. Hanya sebatas menodongkan.

"Tentang rasa suka sebagai teman dan suka lebih dari teman," jawab Nagisa pelan. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Muehehehe," Koro-sensei terkekeh pelan. "Jadi itu yang membuatmu tampak menyeramkan dari tadi?"

"A-ah.. ma-maaf."

"Kupikir itu juga hal rumit. Hal percintaan itu." Koro-sensei menerawang jauh seolah menelanjangi masa lalunya. Ketika memori-memori itu kembali berputar di benaknya, senyumannya mengembang lebih lebar.

Nagisa diam, menunggu gurunya kembali berbicara.

"Tapi, Nagisa-kun, sesimplenya itu kalau kau menganggapnya lebih dari teman pasti kau kesal kalau ada lawan jenis yang mendekati orang yang kau suka secara romantical way–kumaksud," Koro-sensei menoleh wajah dengan senyuman lebar itu tak kunjung berubah. Dan mulai menyesap teh yang sudah ditiupnya.

"Tapi.. bagaimana kalau aku hanya kesal kalau ada orang yang merebutnya? Sebatas teman kumaksud.."

"Hmm," alien kuning itu tampak tertarik dengan masalah muridnya ini, "Apa kau yakin itu hanyalah sebatas teman?"

"E-eh?" Nagisa meneguk ludahnya.

"Jika kau kesal karena ada orang yang mau merebutnya, itu namanya cemburu, bukan?" Koro-sensei menepuk surai kebiruan milik muridnya dengan tentakel kuning miliknya. "Tapi justru mencurigakan kalau kau cemburu pada teman perempuanmu yang didekati oleh lelaki lain, bukan?" Kembai ia tertawa.

"Dari mana.." Nagisa menggerakan pisau, "..Sensei bisa tahu.." Serangan dengan mudah dihindari oleh si guru, "..Semacam itu!?"

Dengan kecepatan 20 march itu, si alien kuning mengambil tisu dan membungkus benda kehijauan itu. "Intinya Nagisa-kun.. Lebih baik menyesal karena tindakanmu daripada menyesal karena tidak melakukan apapun untuknya." Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Dalam benaknya, ia mulai berpikir, dan mulai menyetujui perkataan tersebut. Namun di sisi lain, Nagisa merasa kalau seluruh kalimat itu juga merupakan bentuk penyesalan gurunya terhadap cintanya di masa lalu.

"... Begitu ya."

Nagisa mundur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan hijau. Kedua manik birunya menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan hamparan awan putih. Otaknya berputar, mencerna lebih jauh ucapan gurunya itu.

"Sensei tidak mau menganggumu tapi, sudah mau masuk jam pelajaran, loh."

Nagisa bangkit duduk dan menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian ia tersenyum cerah pada gurita kuning itu.

"Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Koro-sensei."

"Sama-sama ufufu.."

.

* * *

.

Lagi Nagisa menyoroti Kayano melalui tatapan matanya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Dia hanya ingin memandanginya, sementara otaknya akan mulai berpikir lebih jauh mengenai pandangannya terhadap gadis itu.

Sudah berapa hari, ketika netra birunya menangkap sosok Kayano, dan dia akan melihat Karma pula yang telah berada di dekat gadis itu—mendekatinya secara terang-terangan.

Nagisa menghela nafas berat. Ternyata menyukai seseorang lebih susah dibanding yang ia kira. Terlebih lagi dengan adanya si setan merah yang terus mendekati pujaan hatinya. Sebenarnya salah Nagisa pula mengapa baru menyadarinya ketika Kayano telah didekati oleh Karma.

Andaikan ia menyadari perasaannya lebih cepat, pasti semuanya tidak akan berjalan seperti ini kan?

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia merutuk segala sesuatunya.

"Sudah baikan nih?" Sugino menghampirinya seraya bertanya hati-hati.

Nagisa mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung. "Iya, sudah baikan. Maaf ya soal tempo lalu," dia memasang wajah menyesal.

"Iya. Tidak perlu dipikirkan," Sugino tersenyum dan bernafas lega karena lelaki itu telah menghapus wajah menyeramkannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa kemarin aku seseram itu?" tanya Nagisa terkekeh pelan.

"Err ..." Sugino tersenyum kaku, ingin mengiyakannya tapi takut menyinggung perasaan temannya itu. Pada akhirnya ia menjawabnya asal, "Yah gitu deh."

"Nagisa, Sugino," sebuah tepukan di kedua pundak masing-masing anak. Isogai menyapa mereka dari belakang, sekaligus terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Apaan, Isogai?"

"Gini lho.." Sang ketua kelas memelankan suara akan tetapi cukup untuk dua orang lain itu menangkap, "Rencananya Karma minta bantuin anak sekelas buat nembak anak perempuan disini."

"Ha?" Kali ini kedua alis Nagisa tertekuk dalam. "Karma-kun meminta seperti itu?"

"Iya," Isogai mengangguk. Ia tersenyum geli. "Siapa sangka seorang Akabane Karma akan meminta begituan."

"Wah, sepertinya menarik!" seru Sugino yang tampak semangat. "Memangnya siapa perempuan itu?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi..?" Pemuda ikemen kelas 3-E itu menyahut, masih menjaga suaranya.

"..Huh?"

"Bukannya itu sudah jelas?" Isogai melipat tangannya di dada. "Memangnya kalian enggak lihat akhir-akhir ini Karma nempel ama siapa?"

"..O-oh begitu.." Nagisa mengulum senyumannya dengan penuh terpaksa. Lalu dia memijit kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening, "lalu.. kapan? Pas setelah pulang sekolah..?"

"Ya entahlah. Tunggu aba-aba nya saja," Isogai mengangkat bahunya, "dia minta agar seluruh anak-anak kelas datang. Tapi, enggak bilang siapa—biar jadi kejutan gitu katanya."

"Eh ..."

Isogai nyengir, "Yah meski sudah ketahuan sih"

 _Hmm, kalau begitu aku masih punya kesempatan._

Nagisa segera membuat tekad kuat di hatinya. Jika gadis yang akan ditembak Karma adalah Kayano, maka dia harus satu langkah lebih cepat dari si setan merah itu.

.

* * *

.

"Kayano," Nagisa memanggil gadis itu ketika jam pelajaran telah usai. Teman-temannya mulai mengemasi barang dan beranjak pulang.

"Ada apa?" Kayano berjalan mendekat.

"Itu.. hari ini.. " lidah Nagisa terasa kelu. Padahal kan skenarionya tertera jelas di otaknya. Ajak seorang Kayano Kaede pulang bareng hari ini.

Sesimple garis lurus.

"Hmm?" Dan Kayano masih menunggu Nagisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau ... mau pulang bareng denganku, gak?" kalimat itu akhirnya terlontarkan.

"Uhn," Kayano mengangguk riang. Ia tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja."

Bagus. Skenarionya berjalan sesuai perkiraannya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku piket dulu sebentar ya?" Perempuan itu menunjuk papan tulis. Si azure hanya mengangguk, memutuskan untuk mengurusi bawaannya. Senyuman terpahat dengan rapi. Entah, rasanya sangat bahagia sekali. Mungkin jika ia akan di komentari 'creepy' nanti.

"Oh, bahagia sekali, Nagisa. Padahal kemarin seram setengah mati," Kataoka menyahut.

Nagisa menoleh dan terkekeh canggung. "Ehehehe. Maaf ya atas tempo lalu."

"Yup, yup~ Jangan khawatir."

"Nah, selesai," Kayano segera meletakkan penghapus itu dan mengambil tasnya. "Ayo, kita pulang~!"

Nagisa kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengikuti langkah riang gadis bersurai hijau di depannya. Sungguh senang rasanya.

"Kayano.." panggil pemuda disebelahnya.

"Hm?"

"..Kau dengar gossipnya?" Tanya Nagisa sekedar memastikan.

"Oh? Gossip soal Karma-kun? Iya. Tentu saja dia memberi tahu anak sekelas. Kalau ada gadis yang dia sukai dan ingin tembak." Dengan nada riang ia menjawab. Cukup membuat kesal si bluenette.

"Kau tahu siapa yang ingin dia tembak?" tanya Nagisa dengan hati-hati. Manik azurenya memperhatikan perubahan mimik wajah gadis mungil itu.

"Hmm," tanpa melepas senyumannya, ia berkata dengan riang, "entahlah~ aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya."

"Lalu kenapa kamu terlihat senang sekali?"

"Habisnya Karma-kun keren sekali!"

"Ke–keren?" suara Nagisa seolah tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Iya!" Kayano kembali mengangguk riang.

"Apanya yang keren?" Nagisa meneguk ludahnya.

"Maksudku, berani nembak perempuan yang ia suka dengan memberi tahu seluruh isi kelas 3-E! Bukannya itu benar-benar berani?" Kayano menjawab. Iris hazelnya mengandung kekaguman yang dalam.

Nagisa terdiam, _berani menyatakan cinta pada orang yang disukai ya...?_ Kedua bola biru langit itu meredup.

"Hei, Kayano," Nagisa berbisik pelan, namun Kayano dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Angin berhembus, membelai punggung mereka.

"Ya?" Kayano menoleh, menatap sepasang iris azure.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Karma-kun," ia memulai dengan tatapan ke bawah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukannya kita bikin perkumpulan jones abadi dengan Okajima-kun!?"

"Kapan!?"

Nagisa tertawa pelan, ketegangannya berhasil diturunkan. Tetapi, pandangannya masih terkunci ke bawah.

"... Apa kamu suka Karma-kun?"

"Suka? Tentu saja suka. Dia pemuda yang baik.. Meski suka iseng sih."

 _Pemuda yang baik? Apa kamu melihatnya sebagai lelaki?_

Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian menghela nafas berat, seolah di pundaknya terdapat beribu beban.

"Nagisa?" Dia memanggil. Tapi, si kepala biru berjalan itu tak memperoduksi sepatah kata.

"..Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang menyukaimu. Jadi, dia memintaku untuk menjagamu dari lelaki lain," Nagisa menghela nafas berat.

Mata amber itu meredup, "Jadi.. Kau menjagaku?"

"...iya"

"Kenapa ...?" bisik Kayano pelan. Entah mengapa mimik wajahnya terlihat agak kecewa. Kembali angin berhembus, mengirim sensasi dingin yang menusuk kulit. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Huh?"

"Ahh, kau terlalu baik,"

"..Mungkin."

Tidak ada dari keduanya yang membuka percakapan.

"Memangnya siapa.. orang itu?" Alisnya Kayano berkedut.

"A-ah.. dia tidak mau identitasnya disebut," Nagisa gelagapan.

Kayano bergumam sebentar, "Seharusnya jika dia memang lelaki.. ia berani mengatakannya–sama seperti Karma-kun."

"E–eh!?" Nagisa terbelalak. Bagai disambar petir rasanya. Sungguh sakit dibilang begitu oleh orang yang disukai.

"Bagaimana ... Kalau misalnya aku adalah orang itu?" tanya Nagisa hati-hati dengan penuh penekanan di kata 'misal'.

"... Entah" Kayano memandang ke arah lain. Tiap inchi wajahnya terasa panas.

"Tapi, kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengetahuinya.. kalau Nagisa tidak bilang padaku."

"Kalau Nagisa memang ingin tahu maka katakan padaku. Sekarang," Kayano tersenyum penuh dengan rona merah di kedua pipi, entah itu karena senja, atau dari rasa malu Kayano sendiri.

"I–itu kan cuma misalnya," Nagisa memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa kalau pipinya sedikit memanas.

"Oh, iya, ya," Kayano tertawa kikuk seraya menggaruk helai hijaunya yang tidak gatal. Namun Nagisa dapat melihat kilat kekecawaan di balik matanya.

"..Kayano.." kali ini si surai biru memanggil.

"Hm?"

Tapi, Nagisa tersenyum selagi menikmati wajah si kepala hijau yang tengah diterpa cahaya sore.

"... Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

.

* * *

.

Gosip itu semakin memanas di kelas. Kapan pun Nagisa duduk atau berbicara dengan seseorang, pasti akan berujung dengan gosip tersebut. Nagisa lelah menanggapinya.

"Memangnya siapa sih perempuan itu?!" gumamnya kesal.

"Ngomong apa sih, Nagisa?" Nakamura Rio menyahut iseng.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa..." Nagisa mengibaskan tangannya.

"Semuanya~" suara berat pemuda merah tanggung terdengar di ruangan pada jam istirahat. Seluruh mahluk yang berada disana menengok refleks.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada gadis yang kusukai sehabis pulang sekolah. Dukung aku ya!"

Nagisa mengerjap, sedangkan semuanya bersorak riuh. Pria blunette itu melirik pujaan hatinya yang duduk di samping kanannya. Kayano tersenyum kecil mendengar apa yang dilontarkan Karma.

"Kayano ..."

.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

T: Hai~ Nama saya Atsui Tatsumi~

A: Halo~ Aku Akari Hikari.

T: Fanfic ini debut collab kami berdua~

A: Makasi yang udh meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini, hehe~!

T: Hehe.. Okeh mungkin begitu saja~

A: Terima kasih banyak yang sudah memfav dan follow, serta mereview fic abal ini~

T: Silahkan isi kolom review demi memperbagus dan menyemangati kami~

T & A: Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Unexpected © Akari Hikari & Atsui Tatsumi**

 **Warning : typo (s), Out of Character, penuh dengan ketidakjelasan, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Semua hanya sebatas kesenangan semata**

— **Chapter 3—**

* * *

"CIIIIEEEEEE!"

Sorak sorai memenuhi ruang kelas. Penuh dengan ledekan dan godaan yang ditujukan untuk si setan merah itu. Sedangkan Karma hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Semua.

Kecuali, si trap. Yang tengah terdiam membidik si setan merah melalui tatapan datarnya.

 _Kalau kau suka orang percaya diri gitu.. Maka aku tidak akan bisa jadi sosok keren di matamu... Kayano,_ batin Nagisa seraya memperhatikan tingkah laku perempuan itu melalui mata kebiruannya.

Kayano hanya tersenyum kecil ketika memperhatikan lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu. Tampak senang dengan apa yang barusan terlontarkan dari Karma.

"Kayano," Satu suara baritone dari pemuda jenius itu bersuara. Kayano mendongak. Di antara back ground kelas yang ribut, Karma menggunakan tangannya untuk menepuk pundak itu seraya mendekat. "... Siap-siap nanti ya," bisik Karma dan langsung direspon anggukan semangat. Suara itu pelan, tapi tidak cukup pelan untuk seorang Shiota Nagisa.

 _Apa maksudnya..?_

Setelah Karma pergi meninggalkan Kayano, Nagisa memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Siap-siap apa, Kayano?" bisik Nagisa pelan.

Kayano menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Apa, ya~? Entahlah~"

 _TWICH_

"O-oh.. begitu," relung dada Nagisa terasa sakit. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan senyuman Kayano semakin cerah. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Nagisa tidak tahu. Nagisa menghela nafas berat. Ah, ini menjengkelkan. Rasanya ia semakin tidak ingin itu terjadi.

 _Aku harus menghentikannya sebelum Karma bertindak lebih jauh._

 _Tapi, bagaimana?_

Dan satu kalimat lurus nan jelas itu masih terputar di kepala Nagisa hingga bunyi bel sekolah pertanda usai berbunyi. Kepalanya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sebuah solusi, justru berdenyut memohon istirahat. Nagisa menghela nafas panjang dan segera memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas. Pertanyaan itu terus berputar hingga ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran Koro-sensei tadi.

"Nagisa," Kayano kembali memanggil pria bluenette itu.

"Y-ya?" Ia agak tergagap mengingat siulet hijau itu ada di pikirannya sedari tadi.

"Mau pulang bareng lagi?" tawar gadis itu dengan riang. Senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya.

Nagisa terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk meng-iyakan. _Jika kamu bukan perempuan yang ditembak Karma-kun.._

Bel pulang berbunyi terdengar seperti lonceng kematian bagi Shiota Nagisa.

"Ayo, semuanya kutunggu di lapangan, ya?" Si rambut merah berucap dengan smirk khasnya.

Entah terkena mantera apa, semua anak mengikuti. Menuju lapangan seolah terkena hipnotis mereka membuat lingkaran dengan Karma yang berada di tengah.

"..Itu ada apa?" Menteri pertahanan Jepang itu menunjuk lewat kaca tipis.

"...Tenang saja, Karasuma. Bocah-bocah itu tidak akan membuat masalah," si pirang menyahut dan berlalu tetapi, mata safir itu mengunci pandangan ke gerombolan tersebut.

Nagisa mengigit bibir bawahnya. Meski tidak mau, namun kedua kakinya telah berdiri di sisi belakang lingkaran. Kedua manik azure-nya mencari gadis bersurai hijau itu yang entah dimana.

 _Kemana dia? Kemana!?_

Benaknya mulai dipenuhi pertanyaan. Hatinya mulai resah ketika ia belum menangkap sosok tersebut. Seluruh lingkup penglihatannya diedarkan.

"Kenapa kita harus mengikutinya sih?" Yoshida melipat tangannya di dada tetapi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku ingin menyatakan cintaku untuk seorang perempuan.." suara berat remaja nanggung membuat Nagisa berhenti pada pencariannya.

"Dia seseorang yang berharga untuk diriku,"

"Orang yang mempunyai hati yang baik meskipun ia tak bisa mengatakan melalui mulut kakunya. Tetapi, dia selalu membuktikan dengan tindakannya," Karma menarik nafas, "Seseorang dengan senyuman lebar dan penuh semangat dengan hal yang disukainya."

Anak kelas 3 smp itu agaknya tecengang. Siapa sangka seorang pembuat onar bisa se'romantis' itu demi gadis yang disukainya? Cinta memang membutakan.

Nagisa kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa ketidaksukaan. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih.. Kilatan matanya menajam. Ah, dia benar-benar ingin menghentikannya. Dia tidak ingin Karma mengambilnya!

"O-oi? Nagisa?" bisik Sugino yang berada di sebelahnya dengan takut.

"Ya..?" Menjawab tenang tapi, tidak menukar kontak mata.

"Kau … menyeramkan."

"Diamlah, Sugino-kun," kata Nagisa tegas. Cukup untuk si surai biru tua menutup mulut.

"...Aku ingin menyatakan di hadapan kalian semua bahwa aku mencintai gadis ini," Karma mulai mengambil langkah untuk mendekat. Berjalan menuju arah timur.

Bak magnet kedua bola azure itu mengekor. Bersamaan itu ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi.

Kedua iris azure itu terbelalak melihatnya. Terlebih lagi ketika Karma menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya ke arah sana. Nagisa menggeram di dalam hatinya. Rasanya sesak dan Nagisa tidak tahan lagi.

Sugino yang berdiri di sebelah pria blunette itu semakin bisa merasakan aura gelap Nagisa. Ia merinding dan secara refleks menggeser tubuhnya untuk menjauhi pemuda itu.

Begitu pula dengan Okajima, Maehara, dan Isogai yang berdiri di sekitar Nagisa. Bulu kuduk mereka terasa berdiri ketika menyadari aura gelapnya.

Tidak perlu insting pembunuh mereka untuk menyadari hawa bahaya dari pemuda manis itu. Bahkan orang bodoh bisa mengerti, kecuali dia punya penyakit air head akut.

Nagisa menatap Karma dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lingkaran itu. Sosoknya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni 3-E.

"Hm?" Alis Karma terangkat sebelah. Bibirnya kembali mengukir seringaian khasnya. Dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata, ia bertanya, "Ada apa ini, Nagisa-kun?"

Tanpa berkata lebih lanjut, itu sama artinya dengan, 'kenapa kamu mengangguku?'

"..." pemilik helaian biru halus itu tak menjawab.

"Wah~ seram sekali wajahmu, Nagisa-kun," senyum itu masih terukir sempurna tanpa kecacatan .

"Sudah cukup, Karma-kun."

"Wah, jahat sekali. Melanggar HAM lho. Padahal aku hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang kurasa. Bukan seperti orang yang tidak paham dan menyangkal perasaannya sendiri."

Lagi-lagi Nagisa tidak menjawab. Hanya menatapnya penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Hahaha, sekarang kau tidak bisa membalas ucapanku, ya?" tanya setan merah itu. Karma tertawa, tampak menikmatinya. Angin berhembus kencang, membelai punggung mereka dengan kasar.

"... Kau benar-benar memancing emosiku," ucap Nagisa dingin. Pria blunette itu terlihat beda dari biasanya.

"Hmm," Karma berdengung, senyum percaya diri masih terpangpang. Sikap arogan itu masih belum luput dari orang yang punya buntut Akabane di belakang namanya.

"...Kau tidak boleh memilikinya! Karena aku menyukainya!"

Suara riuh terdengar. Berbagai macam wajah terkejut menghiasi mereka. Para penghuni kelas 3-E itu berbisik-bisik, mempertanyakan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Nagisa.

"Hee?" Seringaian setan merah itu semakin lebar. Terpampang jelas wajah liciknya.

"Karena aku menyukai Kayano Kaede!" Nagisa mendeklarasi mendorong bahu Karma dan menggandeng tangan Kayano erat.

"HEEEEEEE!?"

"JADI SELAMA INI BENAR!?"

"DUGAAN KITA BENAR!"

Suara riuh kembali terdengar. Kali ini semakin riuh dan terdengar beberapa sorakan dan seruan untuk Nagisa. Bahkan Koro-Sensei sampai ikut-ikutan dari pinggir lingkaran.

Sedangkan Kayano sudah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Terlebih lagi genggaman erat dan wajah serius Nagisa yang membuat detak jantungnya berpacu abnormal.

"... Oh kau memang suka Kayano-chan. Tapi, bagaimana perasaan Kayano-chan?" Karma tersenyum sinis.

"E–eh!?" Kayano tersentak, semakin memerah. Kedua manik hazelnya menatap kedua manik azure yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Kayano," Nagisa berkata dengan lembut. Jelas berbeda dengan ia yang sebelumnya. "Katakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Kayano diam menatapnya sesaat. Genggamannya kian mengerat, seolah memberi ketenangan bagi gadis bersurai hijau itu.

"... Aku suka Nagisa," dia berkata pelan, "Suka.." lagi, dengan nada yang lebih pelan, "... Sangat menyukai Nagisa!" Dan kali ini berseru disertai dengab rona merah yang sudah menjalar cepat.

"Aku sangat menyayangi, Nagisa!"

"Ah," kedua manik azure itu tampak terkejut.

"Hee?" Si setan merah tampak semakin tertarik.

"Oh jadi kalian jadian nih? Selamat deh," Karma tersenyum tipis, bukan senyuman mengejek. Tetapi, kemudian mendekat ke arah Nagisa. "...Dasar kegeeran memangnya siapa yang pengen ngerebut Kayano-chan darimu, bodoh," dan kini seringaian itu menampakan dirinya secara penuh.

"Eh?"

Karma menarik pergelangan tangan Okuda yang tengah berdiri di sebelah Kayano. Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi gadis itu.

"E–eh!? Ka-Ka-Karma-kun!?" Okuda menatap Karma dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Wajahnya semerah tomat kelewat matang. Sungguh malu dengan perlakuan lelaki itu.

"Untuk apa aku ngambil Kayano-chan? Kalau aku ingin mempunyai Okuda-san?" Dia menjulurkan lidahnya pengartian meledek. Mengabaikan wajah si biru.

"Jadi, Okuda-san.. Mau ya?"

"HEEEE!?"

"ASTAGA KUKIRA BAKAL ADA CINTA SEGITIGA!"

"GA NYANGKAAA!"

"YEEYYY DAPET PAJAK JADIAN DOUBLE DEH~!"

Okuda dapat mendengar kembali betapa riuhnya teman-teman sekelasnya. Demi apapun dia malu tingkat akut. Terlebih lagi ketika mendapat tatapan dari sepasang manik jingga di depannya.

"Tu-tunggu...! Aku kan belum jawab.." suara Okuda Minami dikalahkan oleh suara ribut teman sekelasnya.

Karma hanya terkekeh menikmati perilaku gadis raven di dekatnya.

"Jadi, aku diterima enggak?" Karma mengatakan dengan suara cukup pelan-sebenarnya teredam karena suara warga kelasnya, tidak mendapat jawaban dari dua belah bibir Okuda. Tetapi yang didapat hanyalah genggaman tangan Okuda kepadanya semakin erat. Juga dengan wajah memerah dia mengangguk, cukup membuat setan merah itu tersenyum puas.

"CIIIEEEEE~~~"

"PAJAK JADIAN DOUBLE PLUS PLUS NIH!"

"SELAMAT YAAA!"

Kali ini si setan merah melayangkan kembali tatapan jahilnya pada si blunette.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Nagisa bisa cemburu juga," ucapnya dengan nada jahil khas miliknya.

"Diamlah, Karma-kun," Nagisa memandang ke arah lain. Wajah manisnya diselimuti rona merah.

….

Nagisa menghela nafas, mengutuk acara barusan. Mesipun ada sisi di hatinya dimana ia bersyukur dirinya bisa jukur kepada gadis yang kini ada disebelahnya

"Nagisa," Kayano memanggilnya pelan. Iris hazelnya menatap iris azure. "Jadi yang waktu itu kau bicarakan ... Itu ... Umm …"

"..Ya-yang mana ya?" Nagisa mengerling agaknya mengorek-ngorek ingatan di brankas. Lebih lamban dikarenakan malu.

"Yang kau bilang kalau kau disuruh menjagaku," jeda sesaat sebelum gadis itu melanjutkannya, "sebenarnya itu keinginanmu kan?"

"Y-ya.. maaf ya. Kau marah?" Nagisa menggaruk pipi kanannya. Dilihatnya Kayano Kaede itu menggeleng.

Dan lalu perempuan itu nyengir iseng, "Jadi, Nagisa nikung temen sendiri nih?"

"E-eh enggak kok! Yang kumaksud orang itu adalah aku!"

"Jadi... kau benar-benar menyukaiku," Kayano tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa kau mengira kalau Karma akan menyatakan cintanya padaku?" tanya Kayano penasaran.

"A–ah, itu ..." Nagisa mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. Agak bingung bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya.

"Habisnya berhari-hari dia selalu mendekatimu.." ia menggembungkan pipi kanannya.

 _Sebenarnya masih ada lagi sih_ , Nagisa menambahkan dalam hati teringat soal permulaan bagaimana Karma mendekati si kepala hijau. Tapi, tetap membungkam mulut.

"...Jadi, yah kupikir.." Ia tak melanjutkan melihat langit senja. Rona merah di pipinya tersamar oleh warna oranye-selagi itu ia bersyukur.

"Kau ...cemburu?" Kayano mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian tertawa geli ketika pria blunette itu terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Ha.. Habisnya!" Nagisa menarik pergerlangan tangan di gadis di kuncir dua itu. Tidak terlalu kencang tapi, cukup untuk mereka berdua berdekatan.

Entah berapa detik, Kayano menemukan dirinya tengah dicium oleh pemuda trap di hadapannya.

Ini bukan ciuman seperti waktu itu. Sangat berbeda seperti sebelumnya. Entah mengapa Nagisa menyukainya.

Itu bukan ciuman sekedar menenangkan Kayano bukan.

Bahkan durasinya tidak sepanjang 15 hits.

Hanya beberapa detik, namun sukses membuat keduanya bersemu merah seperti tomat kelewat matang.

"...Ma-maaf," Nagisa memandang ke arah lain.

"Aku hanya berfikir bagaimana memperlihatkan kau itu miliku dan.." memutus ucapan, terlalu malu.

"Ahahaha," Kayano tertawa pelan meski rona di wajahnya tidak kunjung hilang. "Ternyata Nagisa punya sisi seperti ini juga, ya."

Nagisa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Nagisa tidak paham.

"Sisi seperti ini darimu. Aku enggak nyangka cowok imut sepertimu juga bisa posesif," ujar Kayano dengan tampang tak berdosa. Gadis itu mengulum senyuman manis.

Nagisa tercengang. "I-imut?"

"Iya!" Kayano mengangguk.

"...Aku kan juga laki-laki meskipun, aku ini ehm.. cantik atau bertampang uke," Lagi, ciuman dilancarkan oleh Nagisa. Cukup membuat Kayano Kaede kaget.

"..Iya kan, Kaede?" Menyebutkan dengan nama kecil si perempuan dengan senyuman penuh.

Belum sempat Kayano menjawab, Nagisa kembali menghapus jarak mereka. Kembali merasakan sensasi kelembutan bibir gadis tersebut.

Wajah Kayano memerah. Terlebih lagi ketika Nagisa menghujani kecupan dibibirnya. Detak jantungnya berpacu sangat abnormal. Kayano merasa kalau dirinya meleleh karena lelaki blunette itu.

Beberapa detik hingga Nagisa memberi ruang diantara mereka, namun dahi mereka masih bersentuhan. Nagisa dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kayano yang terengah. Wajah Kayano yang masih merona dan terlihat malu tampak lucu baginya.

"...Ayo pulang, Kaede," Nagisa tersenyum lembut seraya menggandeng Kayano Kaede.

"Ngh!" Kayano mendorong pundak sosok biru itu pelan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. " _Mou_! Kau membuatku malu!" Ia berteriak rona kemerahan itu semakin merayap.

"...Eh ma-maaf," Nagisa mengerdipkan matanya bingung juga bercampur bersalah.

Justru Kayano semakin cemberut, "Dasar Nagisa bodoh!"

Nagisa tertawa geli melihat Kayano yang salah tingkah. Nagisa kembali menggenggam jemarinya. Jemari mereka kini saling berkaitan. Kayano akhirnya kembali menatapnya, meski rona kemerahan tak sepenuhnya hilang dari wajahnya.

"Ayo, pulang," Nagisa kembali melangkah dengan senyuman cerah di bibirnya.

"Iya." Kayano membalas senyumannya.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Author's Note:

Halo, minna-san! Maaf menunggu lama! Akhirnya apdet juga fiuhhh. Oke jadi langsung saja, bagaimana komentar kalian tentang chapter akhir ini? Ditunggu review nya ^^

Sampai jumpa~


End file.
